ice meets the Marauders
by ice9000
Summary: My first attempt at an HP cliché. Basically, I travel back in time to the Marauders's 5th year. Peter isn't here because he has mysteriouly fallen into the Vanishing Cabinet on the 4th floor. Let me know if you want more. UPDATE 8-23-03: 2 more chapters!
1. ice discovers his magical capabilities

ice meets MPP (no Wormtail)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or all related characters. Sorry. I DO  
  
own ice though.  
  
Chap. 1: In which ice discovers his magical abilities  
  
*ice travels back in time*  
  
*he lands in a bush near where M, P, and P are walking by*  
  
Sirius: ...and that is how I hope to rename Dark Magic to the more politically  
  
correct "Light-Challenged Magic."  
  
James: Since when do we have to be politically correct?  
  
Sirius: It's 1976, dammit! It's the friggin' bicentennial!  
  
Remus: But this is ENGLAND!!! THAT'S AMERICA!!!  
  
Sirius: Um, yeah...  
  
*ice leaps out from behind the bush*  
  
Remus: Whatthefrig?!  
  
ice: CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPHS???!!!  
  
James: Uh...  
  
ice: YOU ARE LIKE THE BEST TROUBLE-MAKERS EVER!!!  
  
Sirus: Um, okay...  
  
*A piece of paper in ice's pocket suddenly has their extremely loopy  
  
signatures on it!*  
  
James: There ya go. Happy?  
  
Remus: Hey, he looks like he might have some magic ability...  
  
*Sirius forces ice to change into whatever he might be able to turn into*  
  
*ice suddenly POPs and becomes an ice cube*  
  
James: Hmm, small enough, he might be useful for spying...change back  
  
*ice POPs back into himself*  
  
James: Hmm, maybe we could plant him over Lily's bed and he could look  
  
over into her diary for me and see if she writes about me...  
  
ice: ...I might melt...  
  
Remus: Hey, that's not a half bad idea! Like the time you suggested that you  
  
hide in her dorm in your animal form!  
  
James: Okay, maybe that *was* a *bit* noticable...  
  
Sirius: Or the time you suggested I hide in her dorm as the dog!  
  
Remus: Or the time you suggested that we all change at the same time and hide  
  
out in her dorm!  
  
A/N: This is my first try at a cliche. If you like it, let me know, I'll add  
  
more chapters. 


	2. They try to sneak into the girl's dorm

A/N: I fixed the formatting! Yay!  
  
Chap. 2. In which MPP and ice try to sneak into the girl's dorm  
  
James: The girl's dorm is up here...  
  
*They all start walking*  
  
Remus: Lily's room is the second on the left.  
  
*The stairs change into the slide and they all slide down quite bumpily and collapse into a large heap at the bottom*  
  
ice: Well, THAT worked!  
  
Sirius: Hey, what's this button do...?  
  
*He pushes it and an elevator appears*  
  
James: This should make ic-I mean, *our* jobs easier.  
  
*ice walks in and pushes the button for Lily's room*  
  
*The elevator goes nowhere*  
  
ice: Well, THIS has been a productive day.  
  
Sirius: Hmm, maybe we could plant you in her pocket and you sneak out while she sleeps...  
  
James: Then how is he supposed to read her diary for me? She's probably got all sorts of anti-us charms on it.  
  
ice: Like Padfoot said, sneak out and read it. I'll take the chance.  
  
Remus: Here, take this towel, you might need it for your face.  
  
(A/N: The last line won't make sense until you read Chap. 3. Press the button now!) 


	3. They go ahead with their plan

Chap. 3. In which they go ahead with their plan  
  
Sirius: Here she comes, quick, change.  
  
*Pop! ice is now a small ice cube*  
  
Remus: Get friendly with her, get into a position where you can slip ice into her pocket.  
  
*James does so. At least partly.*  
  
Lily: Get AWAY from me! Ergh!  
  
Sirius: Like ice said, productive...  
  
Remus: Let me try.  
  
*Remus succeeds with the plan.*  
  
James: All we have to do is wait until ice comes down after he reads her diary.  
  
*TIME PASSES*  
  
Now in the dorm:  
  
*ice squirms out of her pants pocket and pop!s back into human form*  
  
ice: Alright, now to find her diary.  
  
*He quickly locates it in her pile-o-stuff*  
  
*He opens it*  
  
Diary: Please state your name for voice-pattern recognition.  
  
ice (thinking): iI didn't realize a Muggle security system worked here./i  
  
ice: Uh..Lily?  
  
Diary: Incorrect.Please try again.  
  
ice: Lily.  
  
Diary: You have one chance. Please try again.  
  
ice: Lily.  
  
Diary: Incorrect. You have used up all of your chances.  
  
*The diary squirts a rather nasty acid in ice's face*  
  
ice (thinking): iMust...not...wake...up...Lily.../i  
  
*ice manages to change back into an ice cube and slide down the stairs*  
  
In the common room:  
  
Remus: D'you think he read it yet?  
  
Sirius: I think...here he comes...*snooze mode*  
  
James: What did she write?  
  
Remus: Give him a chance to change back!  
  
*Pop!*  
  
ice: bAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! MY EYES!!!!/b  
  
Sirus (who has woken up from the screaming): What, did she have any anti-us charms?  
  
ice: Quick, give me something, anything!  
  
*James, grinning evilly, hands him a rather large bottle of Skele-Gro*  
  
*ice gets it down in one gulp*  
  
ice: bAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IT BURNS EVEN MORE!!!!/b  
  
Sirius: Fine, I'll do a quick little charm. iLocomotor mortis!/i  
  
*ice goes rigid and keels over*  
  
Remus: OK, that's enough for one night...we'll revive him at breakfast tomorrow. Maybe. *evil grin* 


End file.
